To Dance
by MyLovelyMarauder
Summary: Steve learns to Dance. Post everything that goes wrong and is basically happy Avengers. Warning: Stucky
_**A/N: And, this is for my lovely and always beautiful 46captain46. A gift, without her, it would have never been written.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or songs mentioned. Only the plot they're set in and I will mention this is not for profit.**_

 _ **Warnings: Mild Swearing and some suggestive themes.**_

He was panicking. The room was spinning, and he could feel the bile rise up into his throat. This couldn't be happening, not now, not so soon. He felt a cool metal hand press onto his sweaty feverish forehead and he collapsed into the man in front of him.  
"Just a dance, Stevie." Steve snorted. Easy for him to say, he thought, Bucky has rhythm. He didn't voice this though, instead he just mumbled back "I still can't dance." Bucky pulled away from the awkward hug. Mischief was dancing in his eyes as he incredulously stated. "Captain America, the man with a plan, decided until now-" He broke off to check his watch dramatically "-forty seven minutes away from Tony's ball to learn how to dance." Steve quirked an exhausted eyebrow. "Who said anything about learning?" Bucky rolled his eyes. "I just did, you're lucky you're pretty." Steve blushed a soft, pretty pink while Bucky moved to search the couch cushions for his phone. The damn things were so small now-a-days. In the end, he was triumphant though and scrolled through the many of apps everyone insisted he'd need. He finally found the simple preloaded radio and turned it on. The chorus of Nelly's Just a Dream played through.  
Steve blanched. "Buck, I cannot dance to that!" Bucky grinned before swiveling his hips to the beat. "I dunno, Stevie, I kinda like it." Steve rolled his eyes, his blush creeping up his neck at the almost provocative and entirely unfair way Bucky could gracefully move his hips. "Fine, fine." Bucky conceded, flapping a metal hand in the air in dismissal, before mumbling what Steve thought he heard was "We're coming back to it though." Steve tried to suppress a shiver at the thought of dancing with Buck like that.

Soon classical music filtered through and Bucky instructed him how to move to it. Telling him it's a simple waltz and they should dance to it at least once at Tony's ball. He stepped on Buck feet…a lot, but by the end of what he thinks is this first song, could be the second or even third, dancing with Bucky made time fly, he basically got the hang of it. Bucky let him lead, and told him "If you're still nervous, dance with Natalia. She'll help." Steve smiled at that. Beginning to maybe actually look forward to the night ahead.

They quit waltzing sometime after that and were simply swaying together in a close embrace, Steve head bent down to rest on Bucky's shoulder. "Thanks, Buck." Bucky hummed near Steve's ear. "Just a dance Stevie." Steve pulled his head up to look deep into Bucky's grey eyes. "No." He said breathily. "It's not." Before inching forward to gently press his lips to Buckys.

Tony was gonna be pissed. Steve raced down the Towers stairs, the elevator took too long, and pulled to a stop it front of the heavy wooden doors that held the entrance to Tony's charity ball. He pulled one open as quietly as he could and slipped inside. Creeping along the floor where he bumped into Natasha. She smiled knowingly and smoothed down the lapels of his jacket. "Fancy seeing you here Cap." He admired her silky voice, but absolutely hated her at this time. "Cut it Natasha, have you seen Tony?" She glanced behind his shoulder, not like she could really see he was so tall, and smirked.

Steve heard a throat clearing and turned around bracing himself to be yelled at. He never thought he would be the child in his and Tony's relationship. Tony stomped forward and hissed. "How can you be late? You're Captain freaking America. You know Pepper's had my ass for this? She thinks I did something. And, another thing-" All of the fight seemed to drain out of him at once, and a sly smile spread across his lips. "Is that a hicky?" Steve blushed and Tony, well, Steves pretty sure he squealed with delight. Grabbing his arm, and dragging him to the bar, talking so fast Steve could only really pick up "Details!"

Steve never did get to dance that Waltz.


End file.
